1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a translucent projector screen on which light from a display unit disposed obliquely forward of the screen is projected, and a display system having the projector screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a head-up display has been used in a vehicle for displaying a virtual image of data, which is not allowed to be displayed on a meter unit due to its narrow space, on a windshield so that a driver can visually recognize the virtual image superimposed on a foreground image which is seen through the windshield.
Further, because a combination meter having a plurality of display units displaying measured values of such as a vehicle speed, an engine rotation number, a fuel remaining amount, and temperature is mounted on a vehicle, it has been examined that a projection type display unit displays on a narrow space of the combination meter. Patent Document 1 discloses a display unit used in a vehicle for projecting an image. In this display unit, a first unit having a light source projects an image on a whole convex shaped screen, and a second unit having a laser displays another image superimposing on a specific position of the projected image.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a projector screen which prevents outside light from being mixed with light diffused by a band-shaped body. This is because when incident light is emitted from obliquely downward, the incident light is diffused by a light diffusion layer in a direction perpendicular to an emitting direction of the light, and light other than the incident light emitted in an angle different from the incident light is absorbed by a light absorption layer.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-234360    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-23271